From The Fans To The Charactors
by Casey Crystal
Summary: I personally believe that FFVII will remain loved forever......as I hope that you all feel the same way....R+R!


FROM THE FANS TO THE CHARACTORS  
  
Casey's Note: Just wanted to write a fic that just says that there will always be some fans that'll never stop loving the game. I AM NOT STEREOTYPING ANYONE BY THIS FIC! Good, I got that over with right away. *whew!* I used the song 'Don't Wanna Let You Go' by the almighty and wonderful 5ive (I love Rich!). Well, you're already at the reading part, why not be a sweetie and review when you're done???  
  
  
~!~@~!~@~!~@~!~@~!~@~!~@~!~@~!~@~!~@~!~  
"What's wrong, Tifa?" asked a soft voice. Tifa raised her eyes to meet Yuffie's and a smile tugged at her lips.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking about when Final Fantasy VII first came out. It was so nice, feeling all that affection from the fans."  
  
"Yeah," agreed the young ninja, a beam glowing on her young face, "It was a pretty funky experience, wasn't it? I never even dreamed of how many people would play that game!"  
  
"Yeah, I imagine that all those games are now probably tucked in the corner behind of all those new games." stated Rufus. He wore his usual trademark smirk, but you couldn't tell whether he was happy nor upset.  
  
*Don't wanna let you go  
We just wanna tell you  
Just wanna let you know  
That we'll stay around  
So what else can you do  
You've said all you have to  
We're coming after you  
So don't make a sound*  
  
"I don't particullarly feel that we're among the ancient games catagorie quite yet." said Nanaki. "There are still a few loyal fans who still admire us."  
  
"Of course!" grinned Reno. "There are still a few ladies who can't resist this cutie!" He leaned back in his chair in a very casual position, ignoring Tseng's scowl at his non-Turk attitude.  
  
"What about Tifa?" asked Cloud. "A lot of the guys still love her." The brunette blushed at the comment, though she had sometimes wished that she was liked more for her personalily rather her slum-look.  
  
"I think that we all had our groupie of fans." smiled Aeris. "And some of them might remember us."  
  
"I've heard that there are still web sites in circulation." stated Vincent from the shadows in the corner.  
  
"Not to mention the fanfiction!" said Yuffie cheerfully.  
  
"Maybe we're not as ****ing forgotten as we think." said Cid as he grabbed another ciggarette. "After all, why would anyone want to dump us?"  
  
"The new Final Fantasy games, for example." said Tseng. "After FFVIII, many had ignored us for Squall and his gang."  
  
"Ya," said Barret. "And they started to frickin' attack our game. Goin' 'round claimin' dat their game rocked and ours was all a piece 'o crap!" He crossed his arms and started to steam.  
  
*I got this feelin'  
Could it be there's someone watchin' over me  
Tell me, who you are  
I close my eyes and count from nine  
To try and find some peace of mind  
But it's gone too far*  
  
"But we still manage to keep a few fans." said Cloud with a half smile. "Too bad that we couldn't possibly thank them enough."  
  
"..." said Rude as he watched the conversation. He didn't feel like expressing his opinion as he didn't share the same views. To him they had lost all of their fans.  
  
"But like the child had said earlier," said Sephiroth, adding to the conversation but seeming distant at the same time, "There is an encredible amount of fanfiction going around. You could read anything from POVs to anti-fics. They can dream up even more than what goes through Hojo's little brain."  
  
"I agree with Silvey-head." said Reno. "There's every kind of story out there."  
  
It was Aeris who had asked the big question. "Do you think that we're still a popular game?"  
  
*You see our faces every time you turn your head round  
We'll be watchin' even when you turn the lights down  
We will always be around  
No matter where you are*  
  
They all paused with their thoughts.  
  
"There is quite a considerable amout of hate-fics and anit-sites floating around the internet." said Bugenhagen. "A lot of that fan energy is being turned into negative energy."  
  
"But who would want to make a hate-fic, not to mention a whole web site dedicated to hating us?" asked Tifa.  
  
"A lot of people somehow find reasons to hate us. For example, there's the 'Anti-Gainsborough Establishment', the 'Anti-Sephiroth Page,' an 'Anti-Yuffie Network,' a so many others." said Cloud.  
  
"Maybe they all hate us." said Marlene sadly, her little voice choked up with tears.  
  
Aeris scooped up the tear-ful child in her arms. "No, Marlene, not everyone hates us. You can't please everyone you know. We still have some fans." She smiled as Marlene pulled her into a hug.  
  
*Don't wanna let you go  
We just wanna tell you  
Just wanna let you know  
That we'll stay around  
So what else can you do  
You've said all you have to  
We're coming after you  
So don't make a sound*  
  
Rufus flicked a stray strand of hair from his eyes, absently wondering why he never gets a haircut. "Don't give her any false hope, Ms Gainsborough. Let's not try to inflate our egos here."  
  
"Funny hearing that from you." smirked Scarlet.  
  
"I'm just saying that I think that the game is dead."  
  
"No it's not." said a soft, timid voice. All eyes turned.  
  
"Who said that?" asked Barret.  
  
*I'm all alone now in the dark  
Just one chance just so we can talk  
That is all I ask  
I close my eyes and then I dream  
I always wake up to a scream  
Wonder where you are*  
  
"I did." said a fan. "None of us think that the game is dead. We all love it!"  
  
"Do you really mean that?" asked Yuffie, hope filling her face.  
  
"Of course!" said the fan excitedly. "We could never forget you! We spend so much time working on fanfictions and sites for you all!"  
  
Cid crossed his arms. "Then what about all those ****ing anti-site and hate-fics, eh?"  
  
"A lot of people put so much hard work into those things, even if they're creating a negative atmosphere." said the fan with a friendly smile. "No one would put that much time into their work if you weren't important!"  
  
*Don't you know we're always gonna be around you  
And there really isn't anything you can do  
We will always be around  
No matter where you are*  
  
"No matter what happens," said the fan "There's always going to be some of us who will always love you."  
  
Aeris' face grew bright. "You see, guys? Not everyone hates us!"  
  
"Of course!" said Reno. "Who couldn't love us?"  
  
"Maybe we coud end up as one of those legends that will never die." said Tifa. Cloud smiled at her.  
  
"I think that maybe we are, Tifa." he said, and the fan agreed.  
  
*Don't wanna let you go  
We just wanna tell you  
Just wanna let you know  
That we'll stay around  
So what else can you do  
You've said all you have to  
We're coming after you  
So don't make a sound*  
  
Let Final Fantasy VII live on forever!  
  
THE END  
~!~@~!~@~!~@~!~@~!~@~!~@~!~@~!~@~!~@~!~  
  
*For Princess Kari, my cousin and a fellow author, for introducing me to fanfiction and restoring my love for the game. Thanks!*  
  
I was planning on use the names of many authors here among FF.Net, but I couldn't just pick some and not use others. I had tried to keep it all IC so it was kind of hard making Rufus calling the game dead. *sniff* Oh well, please review! 


End file.
